A Young Wizard
by Dan the Man510
Summary: This begins the story of a young wizard that came into world of Spiral. The story consists of four characters so far .
1. A Young Wizard

A Young Wizard Entrance

In a magical world of Spiral, a young wizard came to this world to find the path of justice to an evil wizard. His companions, both wizard and creature, were set on the mission to save Spiral. This is a young wizard with an orange and light blue outfit who had an experience of this world.

"Hi, mom and dad, " said the young wizard, spreading out his dragon wings to kneel. "It's me, Daniel Dragonflame, your son."

"As Daniel puts two flowers by the two graves of his parents with tears, I always think how wonderful to have a different kind of family other than his bloodline. "Let me tell you how I started being a wizard," he started.

He sits by a campfire with a kettle of tea that was beside a tent. Daniel was with Hunter, the pet hydra, looking at him with a comfort face. "It all started when I just poofed into Spiral..."

It goes into a flashback, where Daniel was first introduced to the headmaster of wizardry.

"I was first introduced by the headmaster of wizardry..." he started the story of himself.

"Welcome, young wizard! My name is Merle Ambrose, the headmaster of wizardry. This is Gamma, the owl." said the headmaster, as he's touching his beard.

"Whoooo! Welcome to Wizard City, young wizard!" said Gamma.

"Thank you, headmaster and Gamma," I responded in a polite manner, "It's a pleasure of meeting you."

"Enough about that, we have more important matters at hand," troubled Merle.

"What kind of matters, sir?" asked Daniel.

"Our former professor, Malistaire Blake, is up to no good in the world of Spiral," said Merle.

"That can't be good," concerned Daniel.

"Oh, it isn't, my young wizard," Merle agreed, "and it is up to you and many wizards to stop Malistaire. Malistaire has given other worlds so much trouble."

"Then, I'll help you to put a stop to Malistaire's plan!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Good! Then, you'll need to start your wizardry right away!" instructed Merle, "Go to Mr. Lincoln to enroll in our school of your choice. He is at Golem Court."

"Thank you, sir," bowed Daniel, "I will go to Mr. Lincoln right away!"

I left the office with a concerning heart to give justice to Malistaire. As I go out of the headmaster's building and almost to the fairgrounds, I bumped into a female young wizard. She had light purple with a green trim colored cleric clothes on. She had a white feather sticking out of her clothes.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," the female wizard and I said at the same time, then laughing.

"I'm Daniel Dragonflame," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Daniel. My name is Brianna Lifesong. I'm new to this world." said the female wizard.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Brianna," I said, "I'm new to this as well."

"That's cool. Umm, do you know where Mr. Lincoln is? I don't know where he is and I forgot what the headmaster said to go," questioned Brianna.

"Sure, I'm going there right now. Follow me!" I answered.

"Ok." said Brianna.

"So, when we got to Mr. Lincoln, the enrollment instructor. We got our enrollment to our schools."

"What did you get, Brianna?" asked Daniel.

"I'm going to the Life school. What's yours?" said Brianna.

"Mr. Lincoln said I'm in the Balance school." answered Daniel.

"Oh, I heard that's a tough school." she said.

"I fell into silence when Brianna told me that, but I knew I had the strength to do it."

"The harder, the better!" Daniel disagreed with a confident smile.

"Well, you sure are the confident wizard," confirmed Brianna, "and certainly are an interesting one."

"When I first thought of what she said, I thought she was making out with me, but I instead thought it was an insult. But, I'll let it go. Anyways, as I was going to my first class instructor, he was a canine with some fancy clothes with a large suitcase. As I saw him, he was nice enough to help me with part of my studies."

"Top of the morning, young wizard. Let me introduce myself," he said as he takes off his hat and bowing down to Daniel, "My name is Arthur Wethersfield. I will be your basic instructor of Balance."

"Hi, Professor Wethersfield! Thank you for helping me!" said Daniel.

"Certainly, my good chap! I am best to give you some directions for your basic needs!" said Arthur. Then he whispered, "But to you, just call me Arthur. It's really not my type calling 'professor". Too much power in my stance, don't you think?"

"I chuckled when he said that to me and I responded 'quite nicely.'"

"By the way," he concluded, "if you happened to see an old chap of mine, Alhazred, please send my regards to him."

"Thank you, Arthur, and I will." I said.

"Well, alright, tally ho and what not!" said Arthur as he waves to me "farewell."

"As I have gone through the quest of Unicorn Way, I went to Triton Avenue to go and help out there. As I did, I saw a wizard with forest green and black uniform with a black feather sticking out. He was the gloomiest person I have ever seen so far."

"Hi, I'm Daniel Dragonflame! Nice to meet you," with a friendly voice I said.

"Whatever," with a rude voice he said, "That is none of your concern."

"That's not nice!" I yelled, "You should at least tell me your name!"

"FINE!" he shouted angrily, "It's John Deathcaller, you happy!"

"Hey, what's your problem?" said I, forcing him to turn around.

He didn't answer my question but he said, "If I see you again, we duel." Then, he flew away with his dark, death wings.

"That was rude," I thought, "but I still wanted to be my friend. I don't have much friends here."

"As I fought a bunch of Rotting Fodders and Scarlet Screamers in Triton Avenue, I met another person who came into my battle. She had on pink and light blue clothes on. She is very much like Arthur."

"Hello, lad," she said as she cast a spell with her staff so cold, "My name is Rachel Icemender! Mind if I battle with you against these?"

I said, "Hi, Rachel! My name is Daniel Dragonflame. Sure, you can come and help."

She was surprised by my name and said, "You're THE Dragonflame? Oh my gosh!"

I was confused at first when she said that. Then I asked, "How can you tell me that I'm THE Dragonflame?"

"Well, " she explained as she casted ," about two weeks ago, Malistaire was planning something to get rid of the Chosen One which was a Dragonflame. And I think he is after you, love."

"I was very concern about what Rachel said to me. I thought to myself, 'Do you think that Malistaire is really after all the Dragonflames or all the people and creatures of Spiral?' Well, you, the people who are reading this, will have to find that out in my next chapter."


	2. Almost to the Spiral Door

Almost to the Spiral Door

"As Rachel told me," Daniel continued from the tent where his parents' graves are, "that Malistaire was trying to either get all the Dragonflames or all the creatures in Spiral. As I thought about it after the battles in Firecat Alley, Cyclops Lane and Collossus Blvd, I saw a male human dressed in raven clothes, which were dark blue with a dark purple trim. He was the coolest person, yet very protective. "

"Hey! What's your name?" asked the wizard.

"Uhh, hi. It's Daniel Dragonflame. And you?" responded Daniel.

"I'm Anthony Stormbreaker! I'm a s...err, wizard just like you," said Anthony with a staggered voice.

"So, what are you doing in this area on this strange day, Anthony?" asked Daniel.

"I'm trying to protect these people from the Harvest Lord," Anthony said, "That's what I do here in Spiral."

"At first, he sounded cool, but there was something about him I couldn't figure out. I just forgot about that when I was going to Merle Ambrose again."

"Ah, young wizard, I see you didn't have trouble with Foulgaze." Merle said.

"Nope, he wasn't trouble at all thank goodness with my spells and a couple of friends," Daniel with a victory face on.

"Well, Daniel, I would love to stay and chat with you but I need to go to my school again," said Anthony.

"Oh, ok, I was going to go to Nightside to figure out what's going on there," said Daniel.

"As I flew to the Sunken City in Nightside, someone else was there. She had a gold and red trimmed Dragon Armor on with a fiery sword in her hand and mounted on a red dragon."

"Well, that style you have on fits you well, stranger! " said the young female wizard.

"Uh, thanks?" as Daniel was confused about it.

"Hi, my name is Scarlet Firetamer, I'm Spiral's fashion designer." Scarlet winked at Daniel.

"Err, I don't know about you, Scarlet, but are you going in this area in Nightside?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I heard that there is..." Scarlet said.

"...a zombie in there that is causing the trouble." interrupted from a familiar voice.

"I looked back and saw John Deathcaller behind me. I looked at him with anger. "

"Why are you here?" demanded Daniel.

"Calm down, Daniel," John said as he stops Daniel from talking more, "I'm only here to put a zombie to rest."

"I calmed down as I put my wand away."

"I'm sorry what I said before, Daniel," apologized John, "but this is a matter of defeating this zombie."

"Now I realize that he's not such a bad guy after all. He was trying to 'put spirits to rest' but I just went along with it."

"So, who's this zombie?" asked Daniel.

"This is where you call him 'The Big Man' all in Nightside, where Malistaire summoned him there," informed John, "His name is Grubb."

"Sounds like one bad-dressed zombie. I have seen them before. Not pretty." Scarlet said.

"Then let's pay a visit to him, don't you think?" Daniel said with an adventurous smile.

"I would be welcomed to join you to end the work of Nightshade and foiling one of Malistaire's plans," agreed John.

"Now you're talking, Daniel!" excited Scarlet.

"As John, Scarlet and I went into Sunken City, we met someone in there. He had Mage's clothes that are white and dark blue trim. I thought as him as some kind of inventor, crazy about inventing other stuff other than his wizard school. But I never knew him really well."

"If I can get one piece of skin of Grubb, maybe I can invent something that can change you into a zombie. But I, Nicholas Mythcrafter, should prevail to get one!" he said.

"Hi, stranger!" greeted Scarlet.

"Oh! Salutations," greeted Nicholas, "what brings you here in this fine day?"

"We are after Grubb," explained John, "We had to make sure he is out of his misery!"

"Sounds great!" said Nicholas, "That way I can get a sample of his skin."

"Sample of his skin? Eww!" disgust Scarlet.

"Well, I am an inventor." confirmed Nicholas.

"Well, I think we should head to Grubb." said Daniel.

"As we head over to Grubb, he was upmost angry at us"

"How DARE you come to my humble abound! You shall pay for your insolence!" said Grubb.

"No, Grubb, you need to be destroyed from this world!" said Daniel.

"We shall see, you incompetent wizard!" shouted Grubb, as he summoned minions.

"When we went into battle, Nicholas used a potion on Grubb."

"What, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Grubb shouted.

"Hahaha! I simply lowered your attack strength with a potion I whipped up. It's called 'Attack Weakness,'" laughed Nicholas, "And here's another potion to lower your defenses!"

"He splashed him with the potion that lowers his defenses."

"No! NO!" angered Grubb, "Minions, attack!"

"I don't think so, Grubb! Sand Storm, attack the minions!" shouted Daniel as he casts Sand Storm.

"Same goes for me, Grubb! Meteor Strike, use this prism to get rid of the minions!" shouted Scarlet as she casts a prism on Meteor Strike.

"You all should be put to rest! Vampire, use this prism on Grubb and drain his life to give me the strength!" shouted John as he casts Vampire.

"Humongofrog, spew your toxic vomit on them!" shouted Nicholas as he casts Humongofrog.

"As soon as we cast our spells, defeating Grubb's minions and weakening Grubb as well, Grubb was full of anger but regretfully shameful."

"Finish me off, wizard!" turning away while Grubb said that.

"It would be my pleasure to put you to rest, Grubb," said John as he cast a wraith from a special card. The wraith took his soul to finish him off and gave John Grubb's soul in a special container.

"Nicholas stole a sample before John put him to rest so he can experiment on Grubb's skin for, err, something I guess. Anyways, we went back to Marla Stinger.

"Yay! You have gotten the proof!" cheered Marla.

"Well, it wasn't easy!" confirmed Daniel.

"Now that we have the proof, you can show it to Cyrus Drake!" said Marla.

"As we went to Cyrus Drake..."

"So, you brought the proof from the Sunken City. I guess Marla Stinger gets an A...minus." Cyrus Drake grumbles at the item.

"Well, I guess I'll tell Marla that she gets a good grade after all," said Nicholas, "I think Merle has something in mind with you guys. He just gave me a message."

"Well, I have to see some other fashion from the other worlds," said Scarlet, "See you guys later!"

"Well, Daniel, I hope we did settle our differences ." said John.

"We did, John," said Daniel with a smile, "and I'm glad I am friends with you."

"Let's have a friendly battle, when I see you again." said John with a smirk.

"It's a match, John!" confirmed Daniel.

"As John flew away, Gamma flew down to me."

"Whooo! Daniel, Merle needs you!" Gamma said.

"I'll be there, Gamma. Thanks!" said Daniel.

"Immediately, I went to Merle Ambrose for some upcoming news."

"Ah, Daniel! You came in upmost disturbance!" Merle concerned.

"What seems to be the trouble, headmaster?" concerned Daniel as much as Merle.

"Another world is in peril with Malistaire's dirty plans." Merle said, "I need you to go to Bartleby. He will help you on your next journey with this key."

"Thanks, headmaster!" said Daniel as he bows and takes the key.

"I went Ravenwood to see Bartleby for my next journey in Spiral."

"Hello, young wizard," said the big tree named Bartleby.

"Hello, Bartleby," said Daniel as he bows , "it's a great honor to see you again."

"I am too, young wizard. Enter the Spiral Chamber and use that key to the next world," said Bartleby, "This young wizard will also help you on your journey."

"As I looked behind me, it was Rachel."

"Rachel!" said Daniel with an amazing face.

"Well, if it isn't the smashing wizard from Triton Avenue. I will be helping you on this next part, lad." said Rachel with a cute face.

"Thanks, Rachel!" said Daniel.

"You will be going into a world where there is a lot of troubles. Defend the people that need your help." said Bartleby.

"I will, Bartleby. Thanks." said Daniel as he bows again.

"As we go into the Spiral Chamber of Wizard City, I was anxious to go into another world of Spiral. I wonder what lies ahead into that Spiral Door. Well, that's another chapter to be told."

Daniel: I always wondered how we manage to get all the way into the Sunken City to Grubb.

Brianna: Yeah, I know! How did you guys manage to get to Grubb?

John: I don't think the author wants to spoil any details about the game so much.

Scarlet: Oh, John, must you say that?

Anthony: I agree with John. I think the author doesn't want to spoil it.

Rachel: Anthony, Daniel IS the author.

Nicholas: Ha ha! I think he means the person who is ACTUALLY writing this story.

Rest: Agreeing with Nicholas


End file.
